


Team Valentine

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [33]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Dollhouse - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M, not actually RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: Any, any, failing at Valentine's Day. Rodney and Evan team up to make sure they get the Valentine's presents they want. Post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Valentine

"What did you get Evan for Valentine's Day?" Rodney was pleased with himself. He'd arranged for a nice dinner that John didn't have to cook, a first edition of John's favorite book, and for Joe and Evan to be out of the house so they could have sex in every room they had energy for (Evan had agreed to be out of the house).

Joe made a non-committal noise, squinting at the glass board and sucking on the end of his dry erase marker while he did calculations in his head. He looked enough like John that the image was distracting for a moment.

Rodney threw a whiteboard eraser at him (he'd been friends with John and Ronon for too long). "Hello! Flanigan! What are you getting Evan for Valentine's Day?"

Joe spun around, eyes wide with alarm, and damn, sometimes it was so easy to forget that underneath the face Rodney knew as John Sheppard's, in some ways he was just a kid. "Wait, what? Valentine's Day? It was barely Christmas."

"Valentine's Day is tomorrow," Rodney said.

Joe was out the door before his marker hit the floor.

"Huh," Rodney said to empty air. "I wonder what Evan has planned."

 

*

"So what are you getting Rodney for Valentine's Day?" Evan asked. He and John were poring over the latest personnel recommendations for the next wave of Atlantis.

"Hm?"

"I made Joe a new math journal. Tooled the leather myself. Used his favorite colors to marble the fly leaves. Rodney was eyeing this new laptop, you know? State-of-the-art, Asgard upgrades. First civilian unit, too."

"We don't do Valentine's Day," John said. "Rodney said so."

"So...if he bought you a first edition of _Anna Karenina_ , that wouldn't count as a Valentine's gift?" (Rodney hadn't bought him any such thing for Valentine's, but birthdays were another matter.)

John glanced at the calendar, did a double take. "Damn. Hey, fire up your computer. How soon could we get one of those laptops delivered to the house?"

Evan slid aside obligingly and let John begin typing at his computer. He stood up, said, "I'm going for some coffee. Want some?"

"Sure," John said, distracted.

Evan nodded and ducked out into the hallway. As soon as he was out of earshot of his own office, he fished his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed.

Rodney answered immediately. "It's so gratifying to be the responsible one this year. Joe's out hunting for a gift right now."

"Did you give him a hint?"

"He ran away too quickly."

"Send him a text message."

"And my laptop?"

"On its way as we speak."


End file.
